A method and a device for controlling wheel brakes of a vehicle are described in German Patent Application No. 100 41 444. In at least one operating state, braking force is maintained and/or built up on at least one wheel of the vehicle independently of the extent of pedal application. Such an operating state is present when the road surface gradient points in the direction of the future direction of travel of the vehicle and/or when the parking brake is applied. This functionality is also known under the term “hillholder” and includes an inclination sensor from which the gradient of the road surface and its direction is determined. Measures to monitor the inclination sensor and in particular the determination of its offset value are not found in German Patent Application No. 100 41 444.